


Щенкам закон не писан.

by Bee4



Series: Псы пустыни [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen, Replay Value AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пришел Скотт МакКолл, и все изменилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Щенкам закон не писан.

Как-то утром в лагере появился Скотт МакКолл

\- И как это называется? – спросил Крис у Питера, на что тот отвел взгляд и пожал плечами.

\- Ты знал, что он придет?

\- С чего бы? - возмутился было Питер, но тут же нехотя добавил: – Но я знал, что он пришел. Почуял на рассвете.

Питер питал к МакКоллу странные чувства, в которых смущенная злость конкурировала с любопытством. Когда – то он ухаживал за Меллисой МакКолл, и куснул ее сына - астматика, искренне считая, что приносит любимой женщине дар. Правда, он забыл перед этим поинтересоваться, считает ли любимая женщина и ее сын жизнь оборотня даром. Не мудрено, что Скотт чертовски не любил своих собратьев.

\- Устал шататься в одиночку, - неубедительно объяснил он Крису цель своего прихода, и, помявшись, поинтересовался: - От нее никаких вестей?  
  
\- Она мертва, Скотт, - переведя дыхание, процедил Крис. – Смирись с этим. И у нас нет лишних палаток.

\- У меня своя палатка.  
  
Упрямые глаза Скотта были темно-карие, жаркие, как у лукавого мекса, готового петь серенады под окном своей возлюбленной ночи напролет. Крис вспомнил, как не раз разгонял их с Эллисон, тайком целующихся на крыше, и сердце снова заныло, будто не прошло нескольких лет с того самого дня, когда экстремисты из «Настоящих людей» решили, что время изменить мир.

Тогда Крис смотрел в новостях, как горят здания в разных концах административного центра, и не знал, что так и не дозвонится до своей жены и дочери, уехавших накануне за покупками. Потом ему пришлют официальное заключение, бумагу с соболезнованиями, две маленькие урны и осознание вырубит его из реальности на несколько долгих дней.   
  
Скотт в гибель Эллисон так и не поверил: у пепла не было имен и лиц, в сгоревшем молле погибли сотни неопознанных. А у Криса так и не хватило сил сказать ему правду.   
  
Так ли удивительно, что сейчас он совершенно не был рад видеть Скотта МакКолла в своем отряде?

  
* * *

То, что происходит неладное, Крис заподозрил недели через две. Стайлз всегда был несдержан на язык. Дерек всегда был терпелив, а когда терпение у него лопалось, затыкал Стайлза быстро и умело. Их обоих это устраивало, и Крису казалось, что будь в их арсенале тарелки, а не железные миски, они бы и их театрально били, чтобы потом страстно мириться во всех подходящих и неподходящих местах. Поэтому сперва не обращал внимания на их усилившуюся грызню, списывая ее на травму Дерека, усталость Стайлза и всеобщее нервное возбуждение: последние сводки приносили вести об усилившейся активности тварей, и это никому не добавляло покоя и надежды на счастливое будущее. Но когда они принялись орать друг на друга посередине лагеря как базарные торговки, и в ответ на внезапную оплеуху от Дерека, Стайлз со всей дури впечатал кулак в чужой нос, а потом молча выгреб свои шмотки из их общей палатки и перетащил в машину, Крис понял, что придется вмешаться. Пока он собирался это сделать, Стайлз выгреб вещи уже из машины и снова перетащил их. На этот раз в палатку Скотта МакКолла.   
  
Питер закатывал глаза и бубнел себе под нос что-то об идиотах и косах, находящих на камень. Обычно Крис прислушивался к его бубнежу, из которого можно было узнать последние отрядные сплетни, модные отрядные трэнды и настроения. Но в этот раз, он решил спросить напрямую. Поэтому застал Сайлса, когда тот в одиночку копался под капотом своего «Вранглера» и начал издалека:

\- Ты в курсе, что у нас впереди Содом и Гоморра?

\- Это в каком же смысле? - вяло поинтересовался Стайлз даже не удосужившись оторваться от своего занятия.

\- В экстремальном.

\- Мор, хлад, глад и саранча были бы больше в тему, - он разогнулся, и принялся вытирать руки чем-то похожим на потрепанную майку Дерека. - Давай ближе к делу, кэп. То, что ты хреново знаешь Библию, я уже понял.   
  
То, что ляпнул не к месту, Крис уже понял и сам. И то, что Стайлз не преминул ткнуть его в это носом, будило глухую злость, совершенно неуместную для конструктивного разговора. Стайлз смотрел вопросительно и слегка насмешливо. Только его руки вся мяли и тянули злосчастную промасленную тряпку, и Крис вдруг отчетливо понял, что он нервничает.

\- Что у вас происходит с Дереком?  
  
Стайлз какое-то время еще смотрел ему в глаза, а потом отвел взгляд.

\- Когда мы пойдем в рейд, а это будет длинный рейд, Стайлз, говенный и опасный рейд, последнее, что мне нужно под боком, это двое, готовые вцепиться друг другу в глотки.

Оставьте свои любовные драмы до лучших времен. Слышишь меня?  
  
Стайлз независимо рассматривал что-то в стороне и теребил языком изнанку щеки. Потом ровно поинтересовался:

\- Дереку ты тоже это сказал?

\- Не Дерек ушел из вашей палатки, - резонно напомнил Крис. - И ты не ответил: что у вас случилось?

\- У нас? - почти эхом повторил Стайлз и вдруг ухмыльнулся своей самой паршивой едкой ухмылкой. – А «нас» больше нет, кэп.  
  
И повторил, ритмично похлопав Криса, словно впечатывая слова ему в плечо:

\- Нас. Больше. Нет.

* * *  
Наверное, Стайлз надеялся до последнего. Но спустя пять дней после ухода Питера и Дерека на север, в лагерь вернулся Питер и… крупный черный волк. Он прихрамывал на переднюю лапу, подбритую чуть ниже локтевого сустава, ступал на нее бережно, то и дело поджимая. Парни, игравшие за лагерем в бейсбол, завидев машину Питера, бросили игру, улыбаясь, окружили оборотней, одобрительно разглядывали биомеханический протез, дурачась, делали вид, что вот-вот потреплют кое-кого за мощную холку. Дерек-волк клацал на них зубами, отгоняя как назойливых мух, и не всерьез щерился. Было слышно, как за лагерем, Стайлз весело костерит Скотта за паршивую подачу. Они оба так и не подошли.

* * *

\- Отвергнутая баба хуже занозы, - сказал Питер, неодобрительно наблюдая, как Стайлз, якобы нечаянно перевернувший миску с водой, прижимает руки к груди и сюсюкающе причитает что-то о бедной собачке. Скотт, подцепив товарища под локоть, утащил его от греха подальше, а хмурый Дерек, подхватив в пасть пустую миску, потрусил за водой к баку с помпой.

\- Считаешь, сравнение уместно?

\- Ну, он же специально, сучонок. Ты что, не понял?

Возмущение в голосе Питера было совершенно не наигранным. Раньше, он зачастую становился на сторону Стайлза, поясняя, что «племянник еще тот подарок». Теперь маниакально следил за каждым его словом, то и дело обвиняя в шовинизме и ксенофобии.

\- Понял, - заверил Крис. – Только, кажется, никто никого не отвергал. И каким местом Стайлз стал похож на бабу?

\- Ой, - только досадливо и сказал Питер. Он любил, что бы с ним соглашались немедленно, а спорил только, если считал себя безоговорочно правым. Судя по насупленному виду и вылезшим клыкам, которыми он теребил губу, сейчас правда была явно не на его стороне. Хотя, Крис это и так знал.   
  
После того разговора со Стайлзом, он все-таки пошел к Питеру. И понял все с первых слов, и от этого понимания ему стало тошно. Биомеханики вживляли только один протез: либо руку, либо лапу. Человек или волк. Навсегда. Дерека поставили перед выбором, и он выбрал.

\- Ты думаешь, ему это легко: на всю жизнь застрять в одной форме? Помнить, как быть человеком, и никогда им больше не стать? - Тогда Питер почти орал. – Вы считаете, нам легко выбирать? Вы думаете, вы все знаете? Да не хрена вы не знаете, вы - запертые в одном теле!   
  
Крис молчал, чувствуя в его словах что-то личное, болезненное и глубоко спрятанное. Свою мысль, что Дереку просто не хватило яиц остаться человеком, он оставил при себе. Питер, выдохшись, потер губы и глухо добавил:

\- Ты сам понимаешь: Дерек даже со здоровой рукой - никто. Его сила в его звере. Еще один паршивый стрелок отряду не нужен, а боевая зверюга…

\- А Стайлзу? – тихо спросил тогда Крис, с неохотой понимая, что все сказанное Питером – правда. Про «не хрена не знаете» и про боевую зверюгу.

\- Что – Стайлзу?

\- Ему тоже не нужен еще один паршивый стрелок?  
  
Питер посмотрел на него и устало сказал:

\- Иди ты на хуй.

* * *

\- Странно, что они еще не трахаются.

\- Почему они должны трахаться?

\- Почему ты всегда отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос?  
  
Крис посмотрел на Скотта и Стайлза, сидящих у палатки. Скотт что-то рассказывал, то и дело взмахивая руками. Перед Стайлзом на куске брезента лежали детали разобранного пулемета. Он поглядывал на Скотта чуть наклонив голову, улыбался углом рта, и выглядел непривычно умиротворенным. Большой черный волк лежал неподалеку и мрачно выгрызал что-то между когтей.

\- Скотт встречался с моей дочерью, - напомнил Крис Питеру, внезапно слишком озаботившемуся подробностями чужой половой жизни.

\- Дерек встречался с твоей сестрой, - насмешливо парировал Питер. - И какие мы сделаем из этого выводы?

\- Вероятно, что не наше дело кто с кем спит, - пожал плечами Крис. Помолчал, но все - таки добавил. - Они просто дружат. Ничего странного: они ровесники, и уж, наверное, со Скоттом ему сейчас проще.

\- МакКолл его кинет. Приручит, подсадит на себя и кинет. Как и все МакКоллы, - не слушая, с мстительной радостью изрек Питер. - А я спою «Халлилуйа» и станцую победный танец на обломках щенячей безответной любви. О-о, как я буду злорадствовать! И… почему это ему сейчас проще со Скоттом?

\- Может потому, его бывший мужик теперь просто собака? - Крис знал, что переступает черту, но ему уже до смерти надоел этот желчный трындеж с утра до вечера. - Мелисса бросила тебя не потому, что она - МакКолл, а потому что в Бога может играть только Бог, Питер. Если бы ты не доказывал с пеной у рта, что укус - это дар, а признался, что сломал к ебеням жизнь ее сыну, все могло быть иначе. Поэтому, заткнись!  
Питер, набравший воздуха для отповеди, посмотрел Крису в лицо, и, захлопнув рот, молча заиграл желваками.

\- Вот и отлично! - похвалил его Крис и, поднявшись, ушел. Внутри, наряду с бушевавшей яростью, билась навязчивая мысль, что все это может плохо кончится.   
  
Чертовы оборотни. Чертов Стайлз.

* * *

\- А в урнах точно они? – пыхтя, спросил его Скотт, пока они оттаскивали Дерека от истерзанного птеродонта. Дерек упирался лапами, утробно рычал и мотал башкой. Куски птеродонта и кровь разлетались в разные стороны, и они все были в этом дерьме с ног до головы.

\- Какие еще урны, Скотт? - Крис давил в себе желание заорать «Фу!», тянуть Дерека было все равно, что пытаться остановить стартующий болид, а тут еще какие-то вопросы про урны. Но тут до него дошло, и это было так нелепо, и своей нелепостью страшно, что от неожиданности он выпустил мощную волчью шею.

\- Что?!

\- Ну, - Скотт, кажется, смутился. Дернул неловко плечом, тоже бросив попытки удержать Дерека. - Почему вы так уверены, что там они? Опознание до сих пор идет, а урны вам почти сразу прислали. Почему? Я тут подумал…

\- Ты тут подумал? – тихо зверея, переспросил Крис, не замечая Питера, который все - таки заорал «Фу!» и бесцеремонными пинками отогнал племянника от дохлого зверя, не видя уже ничего, кроме смуглого, отчаянного в своей бесцеремонной смелости лица Скотта. - Ты тут подумал?! Именно, сейчас?

\- Эй, - негромко сказал Скотт. – Успокойтесь.

Вокруг царили обещанные Стайлзу Содом и Гоморра: расстрелянные туши птеродонтов, каменное крошево, беспорядочно брошенные джипы, один из которых, перевернутый, парни, тужась, пытались поставить на колеса. И среди всего этого, Скотт спрашивал об урнах, как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся, и смотрел испытывающее и слегка сочувственно, будто был готов вот-вот поддержать его под локоть.   
  
Крис шумно втянул воздух и поинтересовался так сдержанно, как только мог:

\- Тебе не кажется, несколько неуместным задавать такие вопросы, и в такой момент?

Скотт чуть нахмурил брови, словно действительно задумался. Потом мотнул головой.

\- Нет, не кажется. Неуместно не задавать их вообще. И вы не ответили.

\- Я не знаю, почему мне прислали урны так быстро, - Крис глянул на него в упор. А внутри болело, болело, наливаясь неприятной тяжестью в груди. – Наверное, их опознали первыми.

\- А что вы давали на опознание? - Если бы не выражение лица Скотта, Крис бы подумал: тот издевается. - Я читал, что приносят волосы с расчески, или там карту от дантиста.

Наверное, убийцы, глядя, как люди ходят по полу, под которым спрятан труп, чувствуют себя так же: пугающе уязвимыми. Надо было прогнать его, обреченно подумалось Крису. Надо было прогнать его к чертовой матери, под каким угодно предлогом, а то и вовсе без него, потому что это невыносимо.

\- Скотт, - ровно сказал он и ткнул пальцем в парней, раскачивающих трехтонный «Рено». – Пойди и займись делом. Там явно не хватает твоей суперсилы.

Надо отдать должное, Скотт возражать не стал. Уступчиво кивнул и отправился помогать. Отходя от дохлого птера, которого Финсток уже заливал горючим, Крис вдруг заметил Стайлза.

Стайлз, курил, привалившись к своей машине, и смотрел с холодным исследовательским интересом. Поймав взгляд Криса, он ухмыльнулся, привычно козырнув, и его странный прищур исчез, будто спугнутый морок.

* * *

После птеродонта, которому Дерек в прыжке разодрал глотку, он поймал за громадное крыло еще одного, и болтался на нем, не давая взлететь, пока не подоспела подмога. В следующий раз не повезло детенышу пещаника: Дерек успел вцепиться в его гремучий хвост, и вытащить из песка, ловко уворачиваясь от зубасто-игольчатой пасти. И если, после измочаленного кожистого крыла Крис еще сомневался, то после пещаника уже нет.

\- Ты что творишь? – спросил после боя, присев перед волком на корточки. Дерек деловито умывался, шумно выкусывая слипшуюся шерсть на боках.

\- Ты зачем это делаешь? Жить надоело?

Волк заворчал и беззастенчиво задрал лапу.

\- Да, ладно. Все ты понимаешь. Прекращай, Дерек. Мертвые герои мне не к чему. И хватит тут демонстративно вылизывать свои яйца.

* * *

\- Он подставляется, - уверенно сказал Крис чуть позже, забравшись в палатку.

\- Мм, - ответил Питер, мрачно листающий потрепанный «Форбс».

\- И это все, что ты можешь сказать?

\- А что ты хочешь услышать?

\- «В точку, Крис». «Я поговорю с ним, Крис». «Да ну, Крис, ты ошибся». Еще варианты?

\- Это не твое дело, Крис, - сухо ответил Питер и перестал, наконец, пялиться в журнал. – Такой вариант тебя устроит?

В последнее время их общение слишком походило на прелюдию к драке.

\- Нет. Он мой боец, и это мое дело.

\- А-а-а, - протянул Питер, кивая и значительно подняв брови. - Вот как. А я думал, он просто собака.

Взгляд у него был тяжелый и в упор. Крис мог бы сказать, что сейчас кто-то дуется как обиженная школьница, но такие нарывы не вскрывались сарказмом. Поэтому он выдержал взгляд и так же сухо возразил:

\- В моем отряде даже собаки не смеют лезть на рожон без приказа.

Питер был вожаком своей крохотной стаи. Умный, ехидный, мстительный, заносчивый. Но он был и другом, которого Крис знал с детства. Который помнил, как Крис спас маленького Дерека, угодившего в охотничий капкан, как разругался с родным отцом, отстаивая право сестры встречаться, а свое - дружить с оборотнем. Питер знал, что Крис никогда не считал его расу «просто собаками», но сейчас почему-то упорно держался за это, лелея обиду. И Крису нужно было знать причину.

Какое-то мгновение ему казалось, что Питер ударит. Но Питер просто вздохнул и непонятно покачал головой.

\- Убери из отряда МакКолла, и все закончится. Неужели ты не черта не понимаешь? Он всем здесь вредит. Включая себя.

* * *

\- Датчик в норме, - Стайлз стоял, засунув руки в карманы.

\- Ты уверен? – заметив скептическую гримасу Питера, уточнил Крис.

\- Да, я уверен.  
  
На лице Стайлза было красноречиво написано, как же его достали несведущие в технике лохи.

\- Хорошо. Можешь идти. Спасибо.

\- Этого тоже выгнать, - пробурчал Питер, подкручивая настройки. – Распушил перья, когда МакКолл появился. Сучка. От этих малолеток одни беды.

Лекции на тему «Скотт МакКолл, пробуждающий демонов», Крис теперь слышал регулярно в той или иной форме. Если верить Питеру, то появившись в отряде, Скотт заставил Дерека ревновать, Стайлза – влюбиться, Криса – изнывать от тоски, а его, Питера – винить себя. Самого Скотта он называл «потрошитель», намекая на ненароком вскрытые шкафы со скелетами. Винить себя Питеру явно не нравилось.

\- Ну, что скажешь?

\- Скажу, что пахнет дерьмом.

\- Я уже слышал это за последние дни минимум раз сто. И раз пятьдесят, что нам не уберечь Дерека от глупостей, пока ему есть перед кем выделываться. И раз двадцать…

\- Я о том, что земля молчит.

Крис осекся. Голос у Питера был глухой и встревоженный.

\- То есть? Вообще?

\- Она не может молчать вообще, - Питер даже закатил глаза. Сейчас они были так похожи со Стайлзом в своем негодовании невежеством дилетантов, что Крис по-неволе улыбнулся.

\- Просто ощущение, что все черви в округе вымерли. Или их настиг великий летаргический сон.

Он знал, что это означает. Знал слишком хорошо, хотя еще ни разу не сталкивался с таким напрямую. Но все равно, на всякий случай, спросил:

\- Думаешь, они затаились?

\- Похоже на то.

\- Боже, помоги нам, - мрачно попросил Крис, взглянув на безоблачное белесое небо. – Пойду, расскажу парням.

* * *

\- Мы не успеем выехать на камень. Не сейчас.

\- А бронебойных у нас раз-два и обчелся, между прочим.

\- Эх, сюда бы пару гранатометов.

\- Ты его на фотке видел? Какие там на хрен гранатометы. Там брони как на танке.

\- Кэп, а, Кэп! Как думаешь, из гранатомета мы бы его завалили, этого армелида?

Похожие разговоры велись уже пару дней. От вынужденного безделья парни маялись, сбивались группами и сплетничали обо всем подряд, но лидером обсуждений неизменно оставался таинственный мегачервь - армелид, заставивший даже его собратьев-пещаников лечь на дно.

Питер сидел над сейсмометром круглосуточно, как курица-несушка. Георадар показывал одни и те же заброшенные червоточины и бесформенные кучи металла – остовы техники, брошенной после боев, что здесь когда-то велись.

\- Мы не могли застрять в более паршивом месте, чем это, - ругался Питер, и Крис не мог с ним не согласиться. До ближайшей каменистой поверхности было миль сто, до ближайшего форта, где можно было разжиться патронами, чуть меньше. Казалось бы, ерунда, но чрезвычайное положение предписывало всем сидеть на своих местах и не дергаться. Разве что обмениваться данными сейсмографов.

Стайлз изводил его настойчивыми предложениями.

\- Кэп, моя тачка самая легкая. Мы смотаемся туда-сюда, не успеешь и моргнуть. Мое безошибочное чутье просто орет, что все будет зашибись. Только дай добро, и не будь девчонкой. Кэп, ну, правда! Не сидеть же на жопе ровно и ждать, пока приползет эта гребаная пиявка и устроит нам Армагеддон.

«Мы» - это были они со Скоттом, который во время всех этих страстных выступлений скромно держался рядом и согласно кивал с умным видом, глядя на Криса.

\- Чем тяжелее объект, тем меньше риск подманить на него червя, - пояснил еще в начале этого детского бунта, Крис. – Они бросаются на то, что могут сожрать, поэтому иногда тебе просто достаточно поссать на песок. Так что мне и червю плевать, насколько легкая у тебя тачка. Кончай жужжать мне на ухо, и веди себя смирно.

Вести себя смирно Стайлзу не позволяла природная вертлявость и бурная жажда деятельности, поэтому через полдня все повторялось снова.

В принципе, Крис его понимал. Ожидание, если и не было подобно смерти, то уж точно не приравнивалось к хорошему настроению. Но по всей округе люди боялись даже включить холодильник. Законы военного времени и расстрел. Куда уж тут гонять по пустыне на джипе. Они сами передвигались по лагерю медленными шагами, и то по крайней необходимости.

А на утро третьего дня, Питер стянул наушники, потер лоб и позвал:

\- Крис.

От холодной волны, прокатившейся по хребту, Крис повел плечами.

\- Боюсь, что отсидеться не получится.

Лицо Питера походило на трагическую маску, ту, которую любили древние греки.

– Он не просто мигрирует. Он нападает.  
  
В наушниках потрескивали помехи, но голос был слышен отчетливо. Девичий голос, в панике выкрикивающий координаты форта и призывы о помощи.

* * *

\- Вот так всегда! – Финсток возмущался, одновременно выставляя из хозяйственной палатки пустые баллоны для воды. – И где, спрашивается, эти регулярные военные части? Где поддержка с воздуха, дополнительные боеприпасы, ё мое? Я, пожалуй, им и на консервы выделю. Заканчиваются консервы. Пусть докупят.

Крис согласно кивнул, отрываясь от разглядывания карты. Оценил количество баллонов.

\- Ты не увлекайся.

Финсток скорчил гримасу и, подхватив сразу четыре бутыля, осторожно двинулся в сторону джипа.

Хозяйственная деловитость и бытовые проблемы всегда были хорошим лекарством от тревожного ожидания. Поэтому Крис не возражал против планов их оживившегося интенданта, не пресекал активность парней, в самое пекло, когда вся пустыня обессилено плавится под солнцем, собирающих Стайлза и Скотта в дорогу.

\- Как меня слышно?

\- Хорошо, - ответил Крис голосу Стайлза в своем ухе. – Особенно, как ты жуешь.

Стайлз засмеялся.

\- …и выдуваешь пузыри.

\- Ну, прости, Кэп. Я нервничаю.

Скотт крепил баллоны на месте снятых задних сидений. Стайлз уже сидел за рулем, глядя на Криса. Крис видел, как барабанят по баранке его пальцы, как появляется и опадает у рта белый пузырь жевательной резинки.

\- Выходите на связь каждые пятнадцать минут. Скотт взял навигатор?

\- Скотт взял навигатор, - Стайлз надул губы и кивал с серьезным видом. – Привезти тебе подарочек, Кэп?

\- Привези мне патроны… - Крис обернулся, потому что за спиной тревожно заскулил Дерек. Он раскопал в песке ямку и нюхал, глубоко засунув туда нос. – Что такое?

\- А? – Тут же спросили в ухе.

\- Я не тебе. Питер?

\- Все тихо.

Крис присел перед волком, заглянул в светлые глаза.

\- Ты что-то чуешь? Или просто волнуешься?

Дерек фыркнул, снова заработал лапами, отбрасывая песок, глухо зарычал.

\- Может он просто в сортир хочет? От страха. И, Кэп, мы готовы. Выдвигаемся?

\- Нет, Стайлз. Питер?

\- На двадцать метров вниз все молчит.  
  
\- Слушай глубже.

\- Короче, Кэп, мы погнали.

\- Рррррвь! - вдруг отчетливо, слышное даже в рокоте заработавшего двигателя, сказал волк, и сорвался с места.

А через мгновение земля под ногами гулко содрогнулась.

* * *

\- Вот теперь я совсем один, - как-то по-бабьи сказал Питер, сжимая железную банку в ладонях. Потом посмотрел на надпись, сообщающую о лучшей стопроцентной арабике: - Черт …он даже кофе не любил.

Короткий смешок закончился всхлипом, жадно втянутым в себя воздухом, и Крис отвернулся, все еще сжимая его плечо.

\- Я сейчас, - жалко пообещал Питер, вытирая глаза. – Сейчас, прекращу.

\- Ничего. Все в порядке.

Звучало по-идиотски, учитывая обстоятельства, и Крис рассердился на себя за эти тупые слова, так же мало похожие на сочувствие, как и все вокруг на ситуацию в порядке.

За сегодняшний день они потеряли двух. И потеряют еще, потому что неповиновение должно быть наказано, потому что щенков, не знающих закона, гонят из стаи.

Червь ударил прямо в джип, подбрасывая его в воздух как спичечный коробок. Крис видел, как разлетались пустые баллоны и выбитые из сидений мальчишки, как погребло под рухнувшей машиной не успевшего отбежать Финстока и не успевшего никого спасти волка. Остановившееся время обнимало их всех липким жаром, песок пёк ладони, и Крис хрипло повторял, следя за покачивающимся червем: «Тихо. Ти-ихо. Все…замерли», и люди послушно не двигались, будто всем отрядом играли в чертово: «море волнуется».

Крутились колеса перевернутого джипа, изогнутое вопросительным знаком тело червя, покрытое серыми броневыми пластинами, с разинутой круглой пастью возвышалось над ними призраком страшного суда, и Крису казалось, что это длится вечно. Звон в ушах, жар и пустота внутри, заполненная стуком сердца.

А потом армелид с шорохом ушел под землю, увлекая под собой гудящую мотором машину. Мир снова обрел время и звуки. И ярость.

Когда Крис добрался до сидящего над останками волка и заторможено икающего Стайлза, первым делом от души врезал в его и без того окровавленную рожу.

* * *

\- Ты почему еще здесь? – Он смотрел сверху вниз. – Тебе что сказали?

Стайлз молча смотрел в ответ, сидя по-турецки. Лицо у него было в запекшихся ссадинах, на скуле от удара расплылся синяк. Вывихнутую и вправленную руку поддерживала перевязь.

\- Ну, вы же не серьезно, правда?

\- Я не с тобой разговариваю, Скотт. Даю час на сборы, Стайлз. Потом тебя отвезут к ближайшему форту.

\- Что, Кэп, без тачки и ствола я уже не котируюсь?

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что дело не в этом, - сказал Крис. - Что б через час тебя в моем лагере не было.

\- Питер не услышал армелида. Вы бы по-любому дали добро, - снова встрял Скотт.

\- Питер мог бы его услышать, если бы кое-кто не завел мотор без приказа.

\- Вы сами знаете, что это чушь! Червяк был глубже, и бросился так быстро, что никто бы не успел…

\- Ты не можешь этого знать наверняка, Скотт.

\- Но и вы не можете! Он бы вылез рано или поздно, с вашим приказом или без. Выгонять Стайлза несправедливо! Несправедливо винить его во всех этих смертях!  
Скотт оставался все тем же борцом за правду, что и раньше. В его словах был резон, но факт оставался фактом: Стайлз ослушался, и все случилось так, как случилось. Крис осознавал свое упрямое ожесточение, но для всепрощення у него не было желания. Поэтому он сухо отрезал:

\- Мое решение не обсуждается, Скотт. Если ты не согласен, можешь убираться вслед за своим дружком.

\- Да ты бы и рад. Чтоб он убрался, - вдруг негромко сказал Стайлз.

\- Бро-о! - укоризненно протянул Скотт.

\- Так в чем дело, Кэп? Просто скажи ему.

\- Заткнись!

\- Давай! Облегчи душу. Скажи ему, как на самом деле умерла твоя…

Он подавился словом, захрипел, багровея, цепляясь здоровой рукой за руку Криса, держащую его за горло, и тут их оглушил рык. Низкий угрожающий рык готового броситься зверя.

\- Не смей. Его. Трогать. – Тихо и внушительно процедил Скотт, сжимая кулаки. – Иначе…

Он не договорил, но в его лице, в его позе, была такая решимость, что Крис по-неволе отступил. Стайлз, закашлявшись, осел на песок, потирая шею, а Скотт добавил, требовательно глядя Крису в глаза:

\- О чем он говорит? Чего я не знаю?

Втягивались клыки, истончилась переносица, сгладились массивные надбровные дуги, и на Криса уже смотрел не оборотень на грани трансформации, а молодой парень, с тревожным ожиданием ловящий его взгляд.

\- Это был не молл, - хрипло начал Стайлз, нарушая затянувшееся молчание. – Она…

\- Это была клиника репродуктивной медицины, - перебил его Крис, глядя на Скотта, отчетливо понимая, что даже сейчас он не хочет говорить эту чертову правду, от которой никому не станет легче, а только хуже. И больнее. – В извещении написали, что она приехала на плановый осмотр по беременности. – И добавил, откровенно желая только одного: что бы все это закончилось. – Прости.

Кажется, прошла вечность, прежде чем застывший Скотт, наконец, сипло бессильно выдохнул:

\- Ненавижу вас.

* * *

Письмо пришло спустя пару месяцев, после того, как они уехали. Его передали Крису с почтой для отряда: в конверте, с маркой, как в доинтернетную эпоху. «Скотт МакКолл» стояло в графе «отправитель», и у Криса предательски колотилось сердце, пока он его открывал.

«Я простил вас», - писал Скотт, а почерк у него оказался округло-детский и аккуратный. «Я долго злился по поводу Эллисон, но потом понял, что на вашем месте поступил бы так же. Мне кажется, вам надо знать, что я больше вас не ненавижу. У меня сейчас все хорошо. Устроился на работу, и хочу снова учиться. Если найдете время, приезжайте. Всегда буду рад видеть. Мама тоже передает привет вам и Питеру…».

\- Почему это Мелисса МакКолл передает тебе привет, хитрый ты засранец? – Подозрительно поинтересовался Крис у Питера, отрываясь от чтения. Питер напустил на себя задумчивый вид.

\- Может потому, что мы общаемся?

\- С каких это пор?

\- С тех пор, как я позвонил ей первым, извинился и уговорил дать мне еще один шанс.

Звучало по-киношному дурацки, но у Питера было такое довольное лицо, что Крису не хватило совести ехидничать. Поэтому он просто спросил:

\- А ее номер? Ты же вроде говорил, что она поменяла его после вашего эпичного разрыва.

Питер явно смутился, а смутить Питера – это было что-то из ряда утопической фантастики.

\- Выпросил у Скотта. Перед его уходом, - пробормотал он и совсем по-звериному почесал за ухом, глядя куда-то в угол палатки. – Хороший мальчик.

\- Сводник, - беаппеляционно поставил диагноз Крис, возвращаясь к письму. – Но я за тебя рад.

Через несколько строк, он нахмурился. К концу абзаца поднял брови. Потом перечитал, и с чувством выругался, еще не понимая, чего в нем сейчас больше: восхищения, досады или чего-то иного, чему пока нет названия.

«А еще я хотел сказать, что со Стайлзом вы вели себя, как последний козёл. Вот за это я по-прежнему на вас злюсь. Вы хоть догадывались, что он в вас влюблен? Ну, если не догадывались, теперь знаете. Конечно, ваше дело, но если вдруг захотите извиниться: он тоже живет с нами.

Ps. И если что, я ничего вам не говорил".


End file.
